


the five times sandalphon burned the coffee beans

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: scent is the strongest sense tied to memory





	the five times sandalphon burned the coffee beans

The first time he burnt the beans, it was on accident and he kept looking over his shoulder to see if Lucifer announced himself — serene and yet oppressive in his presence, drawing everything — even the light — to himself. But there was only the polite silence of Sandalphon’s newest exile. His newest prison. One he imagined that he had been thrown into without little thought, with Lucifer turning his back on him again. 

 

The next time, he burnt the beans on purpose. Let the noxious black smoke waft up from the pan and cover the walls and drag spot across the grass. But Lucifer said nothing, did not appear, gave little notice that he had even been paying attention. 

 

The third time, Sandalphon was plagued by an old memory. Lucifer, back when Sandalphon still idolized him, simply saying: don’t forget to stir them, so they don’t burn. The memory was too real, saturated in the scent of coffee beans roasting, and in the moment, Sandalphon’s hopefulness distracted him and he burnt them. 

 

The fourth time — ungrateful irritating crew. No, just irritating, innocent, naive. No, delusional, thoughtless and yet, unyielding. For some reason he found himself roasting beans for them, to brew coffee for the girl who said she understood him and the captain that had a kind of untouchable serenity that set an ache between his shoulder blades — an ache that cut through his back to his heart. He burned the beans out of spite, this time, but ended up roasting a fresh batch, regardless. 

 

The fifth, the last, the most recent time Sandalphon burned the coffee beans — he caught, through the galley window at the bow of the airship a single figure greeting the sun. Just a simple yet mysterious actor who’s very appearance had Sandalphon leaving the kitchen behind in a hurry, feet carrying him across the deck, hands — both of them — reaching out only to have Lucio turn and look at him with a look completely lacking recognition. 

 

“Sorry, have we met before?” He asked, and behind Sandalphon a plume of black smoke escaped the kitchen window, coffee beans forgotten. 


End file.
